


Mornings

by Avionyx



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lightly Implied Sexual Content, still haven't learned to fucking indent, very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avionyx/pseuds/Avionyx
Summary: Jake thinks he loves her most in the morningJust a short, fluffy, oneshot for these cold January days





	Mornings

Jake thinks he loves her most in the morning. Of course, if you asked him at any time of day, he’d probably say that in that moment he loved her the most, but the morning is especially nice. It’s rare that he wakes up before her, as she’s usually dressed by the time he’s finally rolling out of bed, but when he does, oh when he does. She looks so peaceful and cozy, and he just wants to wrap himself around her and hold her and just feel her skin against his. She might always be cold, but in the morning, right before she wakes up, she’s so warm. Not warm in the way that you wanted to kick the covers off, but warm in the way that you want to curl up against, even in the summer. The kind of warm that made you feel safe and like everything was going to be okay in the world. She stirred slightly, and he thought she might wake up, but she simply rolled over and went back to sleep. 

He clearly remembers the first time we woke up next to her. She had tried to sneak off to the bathroom to freshen up, but he woke up and kept her in bed. God, she was a sight to behold. Of course, she was naked, which was already something to behold because Amy was beautiful, but her hair was still mussed from the previous night’s activities and her skin was clear and warm, and her eyes were somehow both sleepy and bright. She’d protested, of course, saying that she should freshen up, that she didn’t want him to see her like this. To which he responded with something equally romantic and cheesy that had caused her to melt and stay in bed. 

 

Today they, finally, had the same day off, and even though there were errands that needed to be done, Jake had no intention of leaving the apartment. Hell, Jake had no real intention of leaving this bed. Amy shifted in her sleep and curled up into his chest. She’d been working so hard lately, and while he knows being promoted to sergeant came with extra work, and he was so proud of her, he missed having time with her. He wrapped himself around her, loving the feeling of her back pressed against his stomach. His eyes drift to the engagement ring sitting neatly on top of her backup alarm clock, waiting to be slipped back on her finger first thing in the morning. The thought of being able to spend every morning with her, for the rest of his life filled his stomach with butterflies, the good kind of butterflies. Unable to help himself, he presses a soft kiss on her shoulder. He is fully capable of keeping his hands off of her, he’s not going to touch her when she doesn’t want it, or when they’re at work, but sometimes it's hard. Not in a sexual way either (although when she’s naked, god, when she’s naked all he wants to do is touch her everywhere), he wants to lace his fingers with hers and run his thumb over her palm, he wants to tuck her hair behind her ear when it gets messy while working on a case, he wants to wrap an arm around her waist, just so that she knows he’s there for her. 

He wants every ounce of domestic bliss that he can get, he wants pancakes on Sunday mornings while she does the crossword and he reads the comics, he wants weekends running errands or dancing around the house cleaning with music blasting through all rooms, he wants rainy days in, vacations to the mountains, and so many more things that he is sure haven’t even come to his mind yet. He wants a life with her, it’s all he wants in this world at this exact moment. He wants to make up for what Peralta men have done in the past, not to fix his father’s mistakes per se, but to make the opposite choice to every decision that his father made. He’s going to be present and loyal. He’s already decided he’s going to every single one of their kids' soccer games or dance recitals or whatever else they might want to do. He wants to fill their house with love. He never wants to make Amy cry the ways his dad made his mom cry, the chain of Peraltas being shitty husbands ends with him.

Amy presses up closer to him and lets out a soft, contented sigh, and he swears he can feel his heart melt. She feels so good next to him, and he swears her body fits perfectly against his. He doesn’t want to leave, he never wants to leave, but he also very much wants to wake up his sleepy fiancee with a steaming cup of coffee just as she likes it. He kisses her bare shoulder and unwraps himself from her. She makes a small moaning sound when the cold air hits her back and it’s almost enough to make him get right back in bed. He pulls on last night’s boxers (from where they were hastily thrown on the floor) and a sweatshirt and goes off to the kitchen. 

While he waits for the coffee to brew, he scrolls through messages on his phone, 5 from Charles alone including 3 pictures of Nikolaj eating some unidentifiable dish followed by a chain of excited emojis. Jake smiles and responds with another seemingly incoherent line of emojis. As he checks his various other apps, no morning is complete without Gina’s daily morning updates on everything from her daughter to her dance troop(s), he hears footsteps coming out of the bedroom. He looks over his shoulder to see Amy sleepily shuffling out of the bedroom in one of Jakes hoodies with nothing but underwear underneath. She yawns and stretches. The sleeves are too long on her and his hoodie nearly swallows her up, and he thinks his heart might just burst. Her glasses are just the icing on an already very adorable cake.

“Morning sleepy head. Coffee?” Jake asks, placing a soft kiss on her temple as soon as she is in range. He holds out a steaming cup of coffee, milk no sugar just as she likes it. She takes it, the steam fogging up her glasses.

“You left and then it was cold.” Jake pours himself a cup and adds a couple heaping spoonfuls of sugar. 

“So sorry love.” 

“You should be.” She’s trying to give him a look, but her glasses are still fogged and the effect is greatly diminished. He giggles, kissing her forehead. At that moment, he is certain that he loves her most in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing something cute and fluffy because I'm missing my partner a lot right now lol. I hope y'all are enjoying season 6 so far!!! 
> 
> Messages and Comments always make my day! Always looking for new internet friends!


End file.
